


Mutts

by fannishliss



Series: Bucky and Steve: Relaxation Figures [21]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action Figures, Dogs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky likes dogs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutts

Clint volunteers at the local dog shelter.  In honor of [National Mutt Day,](http://www.nationalmuttday.com/) he invites his friends over to play with some of the dogs.

"I like this one," Bucky says, getting down on the ground with a yellow dog.

"No-- that's Lucky," Steve says.

"What?" Bucky says, confused. The dog licks his hand, eager to play.

"Aww, dog," Clint says.

"That's Clint's dog," Steve explains.  "His name is Lucky.  You have to choose a different dog."

"Oh," Bucky says.

"That Afghan hound has a weird look in her eye," Steve says doubtfully.

Then a small, floppy mutt bounds over to Bucky and joins in, nudging at Bucky's hand with his furry head.

"Good boy, Scotty," Clint says.

"Oh... Is this your dog too?" Bucky says mournfully.

"Nope, I just call him Scotty cause he's part Scottish terrier.  He's still looking for a home."

Bucky plays intently with the little mutt, and when Steve hears his friend's soft laugh, he knows they will soon have a dog of their own.

"My work here is done," Clint says.  "Or, you know, your work has just begun.  Tell Sam that Afghan is perfect for him."

"I see him as more of a Dalmation guy myself," Steve says.

"You never know!"


End file.
